


Wicked Good

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam is possessed





	Wicked Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, wicked is good ( the maze runner)

"You double-crossing son of a bitch!" Dean spat out "We had a deal. I help you, track Lucifer, you help me get Sam back, demon free."  
Dean looked over at his brother, Sam who sat tied to a chair. Sam struggled against his bonds, trying to free himself. Sam looked up at him, a sneer on his lips, hazel eyes showing black as the demon possessed him.  
The spell Sam had used to summon a higher demon to track Lucifer had gone horribly wrong. Now, Sam was possessed by the demon. Dean had tried everything, short of killing Sam to exorcise the demon. His last attempt had resulted in calling upon Crowley for help. That was proving to be a mistake.  
"Darling, don't you know by now? Wicked is good," Crowley purred, looking Dean right in the eye. "Are you sure you really want moose back they way he was? He was so whiny. He's much more fun like this, don't you think?"  
Crowley looked at Dean and chuckled. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cocked his head waiting for Dean's response. "We could have so much fun, the King of Hell, you let a demon back in so I have my Knight of Hell back and then with Sam possessed, the wickedness we could create. Think of it!"  
"You promised to get the demon outta him. Do it!" Dean yelled.  
"He looks like he's enjoying himself. How can I deny him that?" Crowley cooed at Sam's possessed body. "Let's ask them," he said, crossing the room to stand in front of Sam.  
Crouching down, he looked into the blackened eyes, a smile on his face. "Do you want to find another meat suit?"  
He stepped back, waiting for the demon to answer. A low and gravelly voice answered him back. "I like this body, it's so much fun," the demon said, a bloodless smile spreading across Sam's lips. "Man Dean, I'll tell you. Your little brother has some pent up aggression towards you." It licked Sam's lips and let out a hollow laugh.  
"Well, there you go . . ."  
"The hell, you said ask them. That's only your demon. Sam gets a say." Dean said, drawing out his knife, the one that could kill demons. Letting it glint in the light at Crowley.  
Crowley raised his hands in mock defense. "Quit your bitching," he said to Dean. "Let me speak to Sam." He watched as Sam's eyes cleared. "So Sam, what do you say, you want your body back or do you wanna let my demon here ride you for a little while longer?"  
"Is that even a question to ask me?" Sam said, fighting against the restraints. "I want this piece of shit outta me. I want my body back!" He shouted at Crowley.  
"Fine! No need to get testy," Crowley said. With a dramatic flair, he snapped his fingers and watched as Sam's head flung back, mouth opened wide as the demon was expelled in a form of black smoke.  
"Happy?" Crowley asked, a sour tone in his voice as he eyed Dean.


End file.
